


Drabbles from the Hobbit

by Taggerung



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Unconnected stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting of some of my drabbles. Bilbo/Bofur because they are adorable and I can't have one OTP in this fandom.</p><p>Potential to grow to more but each story is more or less contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a soul mark troupe. Enjoy!

Bofur never expected to meet his One. Oh, he had hoped for it, dreamed about it some but, it never really felt like something that would happen. The design over his heart made no sense to him and no one he’d ever asked about it knew what it was. So, he contented himself with caring for his family instead and making toys. He never counted on Gandalf the Grey or a hobbit telling him what the symbol meant.

  
Gandalf saw it first. Bofur was bathing in a river with a bunch of the others and Gandalf himself when the wizard stopped suddenly.  
“What is that mark on your chest?” Bofur dropped his eyes to it and looked back up.

  
“My Heart Mark. You know what they are Gandalf.” All of the other dwarves were looking now and Bofur felt slightly ashamed. His mark was different then the dwarven runes on the others. Even the ones with pictures, like Kili’s, were dwarvish in nature.

  
“I have never seen one similar to yours before. Though the mark is familiar to me…” The wizard finished washing in silence and left in the same pensive mood. Bofur shrugged it off and braided his hair nicely as they were to meet their last companion on the morrow.

 

 

 

Bilbo didn’t see it until much later, after the two had struck up a friendship and Bofur had decided it was his place to protect the little Halfling. Bofur liked Bilbo and felt drawn to him but didn’t know why. Instead of saying anything about it, he just pushed it down with the feelings of loneliness and contented himself with the things he had.

  
Bofur was lazing about with Bombur and Bifur waiting for their shirts to dry after washing them in the safety of Beorn’s home. Bilbo stepped out to where the dwarves were laying in the sun and took a deep breath of the fresh air before looking over at them. His eyes stopped on Bofur and before he could ask the hobbit what he was doing, he squeaked “What is that?”

  
“Have you never seen a Heart Mark, Hobbit? It leads us to our soul mates. The marks are either names or symbols that mean something. Do Hobbits not have anything like it?” Bombur asked.

  
“No. We don’t.” Bilbo couldn’t take his eyes off the mark and Bofur became self-conscious.

  
“Bofur’s never found his because his mark is so odd.” Bombur stated and Bifur immediately fussed at him in Khuzdul until Bombur apologized. None of it moved Bilbo’s gaze. If anything, he only stared harder.

  
“Do you recognize the mark?” Bofur asked warily. He didn’t want someone else to tell him he’d never find his mate.

  
“I do. Might we talk elsewhere and I’ll tell you what it says?” Bofur jumped up, tossing his mostly dry shirt on, and followed the Hobbit to his room swiftly.

  
“Will you show it to me again?” Bilbo sounded strange but Bofur pulled his shirt off obligingly.

  
“What’s it say then?”

  
“It’s a name and a word. It’s in an old language that hasn’t been seen in years.” Bilbo’s voice cracked at that.

  
“Bilbo?”

  
“My mother was a Took. Did you know that?” Bofur shook his head and Bilbo continued still staring at the mark strangely. “She loved adventure and new things. She told me stories of Elves and their beautiful language and the Dwarves and the secrets of their languages that they guarded most fiercely. I was a young Hobbit at the time and asked her if Hobbits had any old language. She said that we did but most had forgotten it. I asked if any knew and she said some of the Old Tooks knew. She told me they taught her some and I begged her to teach me as well. She taught me some before she died and left me a very old book with more. I studied it every day until I could write in Hobbitish because it made me feel closer to her.”

  
“What does my mark say?” At Bofur’s voice, Bilbo looked up. Bofur was shocked at the heat in the halfling’s eyes.

  
“It says, well…”

  
“Bilbo? Tell me.”

  
“I don’t know if you’ll want to know.”

  
“I want to know. I’ve wanted to know my whole life over.” Bilbo dropped his gaze back to the mark and reached out and touched it gently. His fingers traced over the marking reverently.

  
“The direct translation is “Bilbo’s Own.”” He blushed and Bofur looked at him in amazement.

  
“Yours. I’m yers?” Bofur’s voice was weak.

  
“As the mark says. I’m sorry. I couldn’t have been who you wanted. I’m sorry.” Bilbo dropped his head dejectedly.

  
“None of that now, I’m relieved. I belong somewhere and to someone. It’s a blessing of Aule that it’s someone as nice as you.” Bilbo touched the mark again and Bofur thrilled. He had a mate and one as kind as Bilbo.

  
“I’m still sorry I said that.” Bofur looked up, confused for a moment before he remembered what he said.

  
“Don’t be sorry. Twas true when you said it. Though, now, it’s not so truthful is it? I have somewhere I belong.” Bofur was smiling brightly and Bilbo returned it.

  
“Yes. The mark says you are mine doesn’t it?”

  
“And I belong in the Shire with my mate.” Bofur took Bilbo’s hand and for the first time, he understood what it felt like to have a home.


	2. Mistaken Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin decides he wants to court Bilbo so he tells Bofur to back off. Unfortunately, neither told Bilbo.

Bofur couldn’t help but falling in love with Bilbo. The hobbit was kind and compassionate, sweet and gentle, and when he smiled brightly, their journey seemed like a walk through a gentle wood. When Bilbo looked at him, Bofur felt he could do anything. Bofur would do anything to protect him and keep him happy. Bofur tried to walk beside him or behind him in case they were attacked or the hobbit tripped. He took some of the heavier items from Bilbo’s pack and put them in his own. When he seemed particularly down, Bofur would give him some of his supper to brighten his mood. He shared stories and listened intently when Bilbo would do the same.

  
Some of the others had noticed his infatuation but, so far only Bombur and Bifur had said anything about it. Bombur told him to be careful and Bifur had just shook his head and told Bombur it was too late for that. And it was. Dwarves only loved once and Bofur had given Bilbo his heart with no restraint. He never seemed to notice though.

  
That was the worst part in Bofur’s opinion. Some days, it felt that Bilbo would return his love and others, Bofur felt that Bilbo would never look at him that way. He didn’t even know how hobbits courted each other so, all he could do is continue to pine from a distance.

  
And then, things changed. Thorin saved Bilbo’s life instead of Bofur. Even if he finished it with hateful words, Thorin was the one who rescued him and almost caused him to leave in heartbreak. And after that, Bilbo rushed to Thorin’s rescue. When Thorin hugged Bilbo afterwards, Bofur felt his heart break. There was no way Bilbo would ever consider him. Not when he could have the King Under the Mountain. That was proven to him when Thorin called a meeting of the older dwarves and announced his intent to court Bilbo. They took it well and Bofur felt first stirrings of heart ache. After the meeting, Thorin pulled Bofur aside and told him that his attentions were no longer allowable. It was done as kindly as he could but, Bofur still had to submit to his demands. Bofur hung his head and agreed lifelessly. No Son of Durin would allow a lowly toymaker to interfere with his courting. He wasn’t even one of Durin’s people, his family were from Moria and common at that.

  
Bilbo looked at him confused when he came back from the meeting and said nothing. He overheard Balin telling him to leave it and Thorin pulling him away. He allowed the sorrow to overtake him and moved to the comfort of his brother and cousin. They pulled him and his bedroll safely between them. Neither said anything to him and the other dwarves allowed him his solitude as the sound of Bilbo’s voice came from the other side of the camp.

  
The next week was torture. Bilbo kept trying to talk to him but between his own despondency and the efforts of Fili, Kili, and Thorin, it didn’t work. Thorin, on the other hand, enjoyed most of Bilbo’s time. He only got a moment to bask in Bilbo’s smile when he was looking for something that was still in Bofur’s pack. Other than that one moment, and the times that Bilbo tried to talk to him, his attention was taken up by the King Under the Mountain.

  
After they settled in Beorn’s home, Thorin decided to stake his claim as if Bofur could have been a competitor. All of the dwarves and Bilbo were seated around the table, Bofur between his brother and cousin, when Thorin spoke to Bilbo.

  
“Bilbo, I have a question to ask you.” Bofur cringed knowing Thorin was doing this to prove his point. His cousin bristled at his side but Bofur’s hand on his arm stilled him.

  
“What is it, Thorin?” All of the dwarves were listening now.

  
“I wanted to ask you permission to court you Mister Baggins and give you my heart if it goes well.” Bofur hung his head at the sound of the cultured voice. But when silence reigned, Bofur lifted his head wearily and was shocked to see the expression on Bilbo’s face. It wasn’t the joy he was expecting, instead Bilbo was looking at him. He gaze turned back to Thorin and his back straightened. Bilbo looked as if he was carved from stone and his expression was dark. Bofur was reminded of a warrior sitting at the table instead of the comfortable hobbit when the gaze turned back to him.

  
“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” The question was clearly meant for him and he nodded his head. The eyes turned back to Thorin. “That’s what the meeting was about, wasn’t it? You stating your intentions and telling Bofur to back off.” He stated it like a fact and Thorin nodded unsure.

  
“Is this some dwarf custom that I am unfamiliar with?”

  
“It is customary if a higher born dwarf sets his eyes on a mate to tell others of it.” Balin interjected.

  
“And to warn others off, as if the potential mate was unable to choose for themselves?” At that, Thorin became offended.

  
“It is customary to display possessiveness, yes.” Again Balin answered though Thorin seemed to want to.

  
“I’m sorry Thorin, I do not grant you permission.” Thorin’s mouth dropped open in shock.

  
“But, we were getting along well. I thought it would be the proper next step. You told me you had someone keeping you up at night.” The dwarves were all staring at this point.

  
“I thought you were trying to be a friend! And I said “someone” not you. I’m a hobbit, not a dwarf and we do not warn off our friends when trying to court another! I’m sorry Thorin, I’m in love with another and would not give you permission to court me. I’d sooner be alone in my heartbreak.” After his last sentence Bilbo looked directly at Bofur. “I would not abandon my friends so quickly either. No matter who asked.” He pushed back his chair and left the table in a huff.

  
Fili and Kili were the first to recover, coughing until it turned to laughter. “Seems he’s got some spine after all, Uncle.”

  
“Yes, I have not been so chastised since I was a youngling. Obviously that went poorly.” Thorin rose to his feet and nodded at the table. “Bofur, might I have a word?” Bofur nodded, still shocked and followed Thorin from the room.

  
“You gave your heart didn’t you?” Thorin asked.

  
“Yes.”

  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew that.” Thorin sounded sad.

  
“I know. That’s why I said nothing. All I want is for Bilbo to be happy. I figured you’d be good to him.” He said simply.

  
“And that is why I think the burglar loves you. You should talk to him.” Thorin wore a bittersweet expression and continued. “He’s a good soul and deserves someone who is willing to do anything for him. I could have easily grown to love him but, I would not be willing to give my heart so freely.” With that, Thorin turned and left Bofur to his thoughts.

  
Bofur stood undecided for a minute and then remembered the look of stone in Bilbo’s eyes. He turned and ran through the dining room towards where Bilbo left.  
“That was an interesting dinner.” Kili stated and the others laughed. The worst was over and now maybe some of the odd tension floating through the party would be over. When Thorin made his intentions clear, the company had divided, some taking Bofur’s side and some on Thorin’s. Surprisingly, most were on Bofur’s side but none of them could sway Thorin to stop his pursuit. Balin himself had tried several times but decided to let the dwarf figure it out. Now he rose to do his duty as his friend and talk to him and make sure he was well enough.

  
“Bilbo! Where are ye, lad?”

  
“I thought you were avoiding me.”

  
“After the scolding you gave me, I’ll never avoid ye again.”

  
“Is everyone mad at me?” Bilbo seemed so small after being such a large presence. Bofur stepped closer.

  
“Not at all. Thorin told me to state my intent if I wanted. He said that you deserve happiness.” Bilbo looked unconvinced. “I’ll protect ye iffn you want.”

  
“It depends. Are you going to tell others they can’t speak to me?” Bofur laughed at that and shook his head.

  
“Learned me lesson on that one, I did. No fear of that happenin’. Not when I’ve seen the results.”

  
“Bofur, I’ve fallen in love with you and I’d like to court you.” Bilbo was smiling at him and Bofur had never felt so happy.

  
“How do they do it in the Shire?” Bofur asked.

  
“Do what?” Bilbo was confused.  
“Ask to court someone.”

  
“Oh, they give them flowers and make a declaration of love. Normally it’s very poetic.” Bofur cast his eyes about and found a daisy growing. He plucked it, dropped to one knee offering the flower and showed the side of his neck for good measure.

  
“Bilbo Baggins, I have already given ye meh heart but, if yeh’d allow me the chance, I’d like to earn yours. You may use me as ya will and I will never let ya fall if you give me this chance. It’d be my honor to try and make ye as happy as ya make me.” By the end, Bilbo was blushing and he took the flower from Bofur.

  
“I’d be honored to be your intended, Bofur.”

  
“I’d be honored for yeh to court me, Mister Baggins.”


	3. Five times someone tried to steal Bofur's hat and the one time they stole his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The company makes a game of trying to get Bofur's hat. Whoever gets it first wins something. Nobody manages to succeed in stealing it from him, even when he's asleep. Finally Bilbo just asks him if he can wear it and Bofur gives it to him. The rest of the company is like, "What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and this is just for funzies. Also, slight Dwalin/Ori because they are adorable.

“Bilbo has to be one of the best burglars ever.” Kili stated as most of the company sat together after another long day of restoring Erebor.

  
“Easily.” Fili agreed as Bilbo blushed deeply.

  
“We should test his skills.” Kili teased. Kili was bored out of his mind with the restoration and was trying to find some entertainment that wouldn’t end in his mother’s ire.

  
“How do you propose to do that?” answered Fili. Kili knew he was just as bored, he could hide it better though.

  
“We should give him a test. Some challenge.” That was Dwalin’s response and Kili added another dwarf to his bored list.

  
“Isn’t sneaking past Smaug good enough?” Bilbo asked huffing. Kili was grateful the Hobbit was generally willing to be entertainment.

  
“No, we need something clever. Something that really tests your skill.” Kili didn’t know what it would be but, he knew he needed some distraction before he did something that ended in the “Durin’s do not act like that” speech. “Something no one else could do.”

  
“We should have him steal something.” Ori stated.

  
“But what?” Dori joined in gamely.

  
“If you cause trouble and bring Dis down on our heads, I’ll leave you to your fate.” Thorin added darkly. Balin and Dwalin agreed gravely.

  
“Alright, so something that wouldn’t be noticed outside of us. He could try and steal something that belonged to one of us!” Kili felt like a genius.

  
“What if we had five dwarves try it first and if none of them could take it, he could try. If he succeeds, we will know he is the greatest of thieves.” Balin added.

  
“What would I win?” Bilbo asked amused.

  
“Whoever takes it gets something the non-thieves craft by hand.” Thorin stated. The group nodded in agreement.

  
“What are we trying to steal?” Bilbo asked. There was silence for a few minutes when Bofur cheerfully joined the conversation.

  
“Try for my hat. I ain’t had it pulled from me head yet.”

  
“Tis true. Bofur has kept his hat for most of my life.” Bombur laughed. “You’ll find it to be a difficult prize indeed.”

  
“And if none of you can take my hat from my head, I get the prize.” The dwarves nodded in agreement and shooed Bofur away. It wouldn’t be fair for him to know who was going to try for his hat.

**Bifur**

  
It was decided that Bifur would try first. He would have the easiest time of trying to take the hat since Bombur refused stating his wife would not approve. Bifur thought the whole thing was rather silly but, was willing to play along because the others never treated him like a crazed dwarf. They never looked at him pityingly or with fear in their eyes. None of them stared at the axe in his head either. Even the little hobbit, who Bofur was sweet on, wasn’t afraid of him. Bilbo would often sit and practice his Iglishmêk and Khuzdul with him. Besides, Bifur knew his cousin would win this wager. No one could take his hat. Before the quest, Bofur and Bifur were often in places of irreputable standings so they were both constantly aware of their surroundings thanks to those years of trying to help Bombur feed their family.

  
His attempt was just enough to say that he tried. He waited until he heard the steady snores of his cousin and attempted to slide the hat off his head gently.  
The next morning he showed off the split lip and swollen cheek he got in return. The others realized that this would not be so easy of a challenge.

 

  
**Kili**

  
After seeing Bifur’s face, Kili decided that surprising Bofur would be a bad idea. So, instead he decided he would try and outthink him. Bofur rarely ever removed his hat but, it would come off his head when he washed his hair. So, Kili decided that he would wait and take the hat when it wasn’t on Bofur’s head. The company spent as much time together as they could during the week so, it wasn’t unusual for a few of them to go down to the communal bathing chambers together even when they had private bathing chambers.

  
Kili attached himself, and Fili so as to not arouse suspicion, to the next trip. He stayed near the edge of the pool and waited for the hat to come off. He was not disappointed and watched Bofur place the hat down reverently and retreat to deeper water to wash his hair. Kili jumped out and ran towards the hat hoping to snatch it off the ground while Bofur was wetting his hair.

  
The others watched in amazement as Bofur jerked out of the water and released a smooth river stone from the ornate bottom of the pool at Kili’s head. The dwarves gathered winced when the young dwarf fell into the cooling pool. Kili stood up, out of the water, gasping as Bofur pulled his hat safely into his hands.

  
“Well, that didn’t work.” Kili said gamely as he rubbed the bruise forming on the side of his head.

 

  
**Fili**

  
Fili decided to follow his brother’s lead and not try and take his hat from him as he slept. Instead, Fili noted which section Bofur was supposed to be clearing and found himself a nice perch. He decided he would wait, hidden, until Bofur passed by on his way to work and then yank the hat off his head that way. He found the perfect spot and secreted himself there an hour before Bofur was supposed to come by.

  
He waited patiently until the familiar sounds of whistling stretched down the hall. He moved to the edge of his perch, leaning out as the dwarf came into view. His muscles tightened, ready for battle and he lurched, timing his grab for just the right second…

  
_Crash_

  
Bofur was right there, offering Fili a hand up while Ori doubled over in laughter with Thorin and Dis’s chuckles.  
“Better luck next time, eh, lad?” Bofur was smiling.

 

  
**Nori**

  
Nori was a thief. An actual thief, therefore, his reputation was on the line. Seeing the previous three attempts fail, Nori decided he would have to succeed. He waited and watched, trying to determine when would be the most opportune moment to take the hat. However, he wasn’t really sure how the others had failed. Bofur wasn’t really a warrior like Dwalin nor a scholar like Ori. He was simple mining folk and Nori wasn’t sure how he kept outsmarting the others. So, he waited, patiently and watched for a mistake. Of course, each dwarf had a time limit, just two days so, he would have to move before he was really ready to but, Nori had faith that he could do it.

  
He decided breakfast would be the best time. Bofur was often seen rubbing sleep from his eyes and staring at the Hobbit instead of paying attention to his surroundings. That was the time that Fili and Kili managed to play the most tricks on Bofur. He waited until Bofur was lost eyeing the Hobbit with both hands carrying his breakfast when he made his move. He bumped into Bofur, knocking into him hard enough to make him lose his balance when he snatched at the hat. Instead of fur in his hand however, he received a fistful of the steaming hot porridge Bofur had decided on for breakfast. Nori howled in pain and Dwalin fell off his seat from laughing.

  
The next time the company saw Nori, he was sporting a bandage around his hand and he was congratulating Bofur on his reflexes with a rueful expression.

 

  
**Ori**

  
Ori wasn’t entirely sure why they thought he would make a good thief. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to try. In fact, he had already made a nice, handsome scarf for the victor. He wasn’t sure why Master Balin or Dwalin didn’t take fifth or why the dwarves nominated him. He grew more concerned at seeing Bifur’s face. After Fili and Kili, he considered backing out. After Nori, Ori decided this whole competition was silly. He joined the others in their “meeting” room and decided he would tell them that this was silly and he refused. But, he saw Bofur and Bombur engaging Balin and Dwalin in a drinking contest and he quieted himself. This could work, he thought to himself.

  
He positioned himself near the competition with wide eyes and a childish smile of wonder on his face, both practiced diligently in the mirror when he needed to convince Dori to leave him alone or buy more books. Or when Nori was picking on him.

  
“I bet Masters Dwalin and Balin will surely win this!” He said as earnestly as he could. He continued to remark on Dwalin and Balin’s skill, riling up Bombur and, to a lesser extent Bofur, and creating a spectacle of the competition. When all of the dwarves were engaged and cheering on their favorite, Ori put his wicked plan into motion. He pulled Bilbo who was watching from afar in with him. He made sure the two were close enough that Bofur would be able to hear and see them.

  
“Master Baggins, don’t you think Master Dwalin will win this competition? Bofur and Bombur don’t stand a chance!” Ori said as excitedly as possible. He congratulated himself when the Hobbit bristled.

  
“I think Bofur and Bombur are doing quite well. In fact, I think they will win.” He said and Ori cheered at the look of determination that covered Bofur’s face. His plan was working! Dwarves were so easy to manipulate sometimes.

  
After another hour, the four dwarves were completely intoxicated. About thirty minutes after that, all four were passed out around the table and money had changed hands. Turns out Bofur held his liquor better than his brother and Balin and Dwalin. Ori thought he just couldn’t bear to let Bilbo down.  
Ori decided now was a good enough time. He crept over to where Bofur was snoring, flat on his back, under the bench he had been sitting on. He reached his hand out gingerly and actually managed to put his hand on his prize. As he started to pull the hat back however, Bofur flung his hand out, knocking Ori’s hand a way and both hands yanked his hat back down, keeping tight hold on the hat.

  
Ori looked up and saw Dwalin, somehow awake, still sitting propped against Balin smiling at him. He blushed hotly and Dwalin motioned him closer.  
“Good plan laddie.” Ori knew Dwalin was trying to be quiet and was probably trying to speak common but, the loud words were the basterdized mix of common and Khuzdul. He smiled at Dwalin and then cheeped when the warrior yanked him down into his arms.

  
“I dinna like seeing ya watch him closely though. Nor did I like you goin’ after his hat. Specially after wha happened ta the others. Couldn’t stand to see ya get hurt, my own. ” This time, the Khuzdul was clearer and spoken directly in Ori’s ear. Ori wanted to say something, anything but, the next sound from the warrior was a mighty snore. Ori, frustrated, tried to stand but the arms wrapped around him tightly and pulled him closer. Dwalin pressed a kiss into Ori’s brow and Ori decided he was fine with this so he settled against Dwalin as comfortably as he could.

  
The next morning, he told the others of his defeat while leaning comfortably against Dwalin’s heavy frame. At least something came from his quick thinking.

 

 

**Bilbo**

  
Bilbo stared at Bofur during second breakfast. The hobbit wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get the hat from Bofur but, he had to. For one, his friends expected it. For two, anything that involved him receiving attention from Bofur was something he wanted to do. Bilbo had fallen in love with the dwarf during the adventure but, he hadn’t felt comfortable saying anything when he didn’t know if they would even survive.

  
Now, however, he could say something. Now, he could press a claim and see if Bofur would be agreeable. First, the hat. Second, courting. But, how to get the hat. He dropped his chin onto his hands and kept staring. Finally, it came to him. There was more than one way to burglar someone. The plan was simple and so very Tookish, Bilbo couldn’t help but smile.

  
Bofur knew Bilbo was staring at him. He knew it the same way he knew where his hat was. He knew it deep in his bones and enjoyed every second of the halfling’s eyes on him. He looked up when the eyes stopped looking at him and saw Bilbo walk up to him determined. Bofur stood automatically and noticed the other dwarves pausing their eating and talking to look at them confused. Bilbo’s eyes blazed and Bofur couldn’t stop his swallow. Bilbo reached up and took the hat’s sides in his hand and pulled down. Bofur couldn’t pull his eyes away from Bilbo’s burning gaze. Bilbo brought their faces until their lips were almost touching.

  
“Bofur?” Bilbo asked lowly, his lips brushing against Bofur’s.

  
“Yes?” He responded, dazed.

  
“Might I wear your hat?” Bilbo’s eyes blazed brightly and Bofur was forcefully reminded of the fires in the forge, of dragon fire, of his own life, being consumed by those eyes. He reached up and pulled Bilbo’s hands from his hat and before the Hobbit could say anything, he pulled his hat off and dropped it on his head. Bilbo didn’t turn away from him like he thought he would. His eyes stayed locked onto Bofur’s.

  
“I love you, in case you weren’t aware. In fact, I have been in love with you for some good time now. I was afraid to tell you before but, I’m not afraid any longer. So, just so you know, I love you and if you were willing, I’d like to court you. I assume, by you willingly giving me your hat, you feel some measure of affection for me which caused me to be bold enough to say what I did.” Bofur was smiling by the time Bilbo was finished. It was easy to push forward the last bit and press his lips gently to Bilbo’s.

  
The roar of the others and their claps caused the two to separate. Shouts of well wishes and “about times” surrounded them and they smiled at each other. Bifur clapped both of them on the shoulder and Bombur pulled them into a hug.

  
“I believe that Master Baggins is the greatest thief of all of Middle Earth. Not only did he swipe my hat, he stole my heart.” Bilbo smiled brightly at him and he couldn’t help but think that the smile was well worth his hat. Besides, it looked quite charming on the little burglar.

 


	4. Possession

Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into him. He was back in the Shire and while he’d never be a respectable Hobbit again, this was way out of the ordinary even for him. But, there was something about Bofur that just brought it out of him. The thoughts had begun all simple like. Thinking about tweaking one of Bofur’s braids like a tween with a crush. Nothing that impressive. But, they grew from there. After the journey back to the Shire and seeing the jolly dwarf make a place for himself here amongst Bag End caused Bilbo to think more and more about his dwarf. And there was another of the thoughts. Bofur wasn’t some possession and yet, Bilbo couldn’t stop himself from thinking of him as if he belonged to Bilbo. He wanted to claim Bofur and make the dwarf keen for his pleasure. Bilbo shook his head ashamed. If his gentle lover could only hear the thoughts he’d been thinking, he’d run. Bofur was always so sweet and soft with Bilbo and the Hobbit was ashamed of his twisted thinking.  


Bofur froze when he felt Bilbo’s eyes on him. He’d been sitting in his chair next to the fire working on a new toy when Bilbo entered the room. His greeting caught in his throat along with the movement of his hands at the look of dark possession in Bilbo’s eyes. If he’d been a dwarf, Bofur would have leapt to his feet and shown the side of his neck, ready to be claimed like the greatest of treasure. But, Bilbo was a hobbit and not suited for the dwarven roughness. So Bofur pressed down those urges, the desire to ask Bilbo to pull his braids, and instead, contented himself with all the wonderful things he did have. Bilbo shook his head and the look was gone so Bofur went back to his work, forgetting it as whimsy on his part.  


Bilbo could feel himself growing upset at his actions. Why, his lustful thoughts were even making tea time a bother! And now he couldn’t even say hello to Bofur carving in the living room without trying to make a mockery. He decided that there was nothing else for it, he’d have to admit to these bad thoughts and allow Bofur to leave him post haste. The hobbit twisted his hands when he finally found his nerve.  


“Bofur, I have something I must confess.” Bofur looked up and the heartbreak on Bilbo’s face almost broke his heart.  


“What is it?” Bofur was worried that Bilbo had finally decided he wanted some hobbit lass or realized that Bofur was just a plain and lowly toy maker of miner stock and nothing special.  


“Bofur, I don’t know how to say this but, I’ve been, well. I’ve been have some thoughts.” Bilbo looked as if he was about to cry so Bofur sat down his carving and stood. He walked to where Bilbo was and grew more upset when the Hobbit wouldn’t meet his eyes.  


“You can tell meh anythin’, Bilbo.”  


“I don’t want you to hate me.” The voice was so quiet and sad, Bofur had to strain to hear it.  


“I’d never hate ya, lad. Come on and tell me. You grown tired of these old bones then?” Bofur forced out a laugh and tried to make it sound like his heart wasn’t cracking and wilting in his chest.  


“What! No. Never, if anything I desire you too much.” Bofur’s heart soared with pleasure. He wouldn’t have to leave the comfortable life he’d found here or the halfling who’d given him a place to live.  


“Then what is it?”  


“I’ve been thinking about you in a vastly inappropriate manner and I need to apologize and beg your forgiveness.” Bilbo said in a rush and Bofur took a moment to translate from hobbit to dwarf.  


“You’ve been have bad thoughts about me? What kind of bad thoughts?” Bofur was right confused at this point. Bilbo just said he desired Bofur so, what bad thoughts would he be having?  


“I’ve been thinking about you as if you were some possession and I’ve been having thoughts about doing horrible things, like pulling at your braid and telling you what to do and I’m sorry. I must be a horribly broken Hobbit to desire such things.” Bofur sucked in his breath and Bilbo waited for his kindly lover to tell him he was leaving.  


“Well Master Baggins, I never.” Bilbo looked up in shock and saw Bofur’s smiling face. “Truthfully, nothing you just said sounded all that bad. I’d be willing to do any of it.”  


“You don’t have to go along with my perversions.” Bilbo said weakly.  


“Trust me, I’d enjoy goin along with ‘em.” Bofur said saucily and he stepped closer. He pulled one of Bilbo’s hands up and wrapped it around his braid. He pulled Bilbo’s hand down gently; just enough for a little pulling sensation and brought his body completely flush with the Hobbit.  


“Bofur…” Bilbo said weakly.  


“Bilbo. I’m yers lad, do with me as you will.” Bilbo’s eyes flashed dark with lust and Bofur shivered to see the possession deep in those eyes like a dwarf with gold or his brother with food.  


“Mine.” Bilbo said slowly, testing it out, as if he’d never imagined he’d get to say something like that.  


“Yours.” Bofur said and the flash of pain that flickered as Bilbo pulled him by the braid into a kiss was everything he wanted.


End file.
